Ses espions
by marjorie59
Summary: Harry vient de vaincre Voldemort, il veut le fêter avec ses espions. Les journalistes ne peut que lui parler trois jour après... Mais pourquoi le survivant n'a t-il pas pu ce libérer avant ? /!\ lemon ! langage cru !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou,

Nouvelle version de Ses espions Chapter 2

Pour ceux qui douter encore, j'ai reprit l'écriture en faite je n'avais jamais arrêter. J'avais arrêter de mettre des chapitre sur fanfiction net parce que j'en avais marre de ne plus avoir de nouvelle de mes bêta. Mais je me suis dit que si je m'arrêter a sa j'aurai jamais fini.

Je vais bientot mettre un OS Remus/Sirius et après celà je metterai le chapitre de Felda.

J'ai décider de faire des chapitre moins long pour mieux me retrouver.

Merci marjorie.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR...Sauf les idées tordues qui sont de moi =)

Warning : Aux âmes sensibles, Homophobes...

Les personnages n'ont pas le même caractère, C'est un OOC

Merci à Yumikai-chan, Cléo, Ley, dragonniva mes bêtas. [Le nombre de mes bêtas est dû au fait que j'ai réécrit plusieurs fois cet OS et qu'elles se sont toutes enfuies en pleurant xD]

Harry Potter se tenait devant une grande porte en chêne un peu intimidé. Il avait enfin réussi à battre Voldemort à l'âge de 21 ans. À peine remit de son combat, qu'il envoya une lettre au ministère pour ordonner qu'on libère ses espions. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à vaincre Voldemort sans eux. La veille de la bataille, il avait fait la promesse à ses espions de fêter la victoire en premier avec eux, si victoireil y avait. Le brun se tenait devant la porte de la maison de ses espions n'osant pas toquer.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi il n'osait pas toquer ? Harry avait eu une très, mais alors très mauvaise surprise quand les docteurs lui avaient remis ses affaires personnelles pour sortir de l'hôpital. Ses espions avaient frappé. Il n'avait pas récupéré ses vieux vêtements. Le brun avait récupéré un pantalon noir en cuir et une chemise aussi fine que de la soie. Le pantalon lui faisait un cul à damner un saint. On pouvait remarquer que la chemise lui arrivait au-dessus du nombril, montrant son ventre. Dans une des poches du pantalon, il avait trouvé un papier :

« Pour fêter la défaite de Voldemort, nous avons pensé qu'il faudrait que tu sois présentable. Nous avons donc prit ce que tu appelle vêtements mais que nous qualifierions de loques, pour les remplacer par des vrais vêtements

Le mot n'était pas signé mais Harry savait qui l'avait écrit et il le maudit pour les cents générations à venir. Maudit espion.

Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et il toqua à la porte, mal à l'aise à cause de ses vêtements beaucoup trop collants à son goût. Un blond lui ouvrit la porte, il avait la même tenue que lui sauf que sa chemise était de couleur grise. Draco Malfoy venait d'ouvrir la porte un sourire aux lèvres et lui fit signe d'entrer. Harry s'avança et dû se rapprocher très près de Draco qui refusait de bouger. Ils faisaient la même taille, l'un aux yeux émeraudes, l'autre aux yeux argents. Draco recula un peu, juste assez pour claquer la porte, et fit le tour d'Harry, arrivé derrière lui, il ne put retenir un sifflement appréciateur :

-Potter ! Tu as un de ces cul ! Mon dieu !

En disant ça, Draco mit la main aux fesses d'Harry, et pétrit délicatement les fesses du brun. Harry était devenu rouge de gêne et mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir sous l'attouchement. Draco vit son père arriver de nulle part, pas choqué pour un sous, il lui dit :

-Papa ! Viens voir !

Harry pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait qu'un preux chevalier vienne le sauver des mains de son ami. Lucius s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'Harry, bien trop près à son goût. Le brun se sentait pris au piège entouré des deux Malfoy. Malfoy père pencha sa tête en avant pour voir que la main de son fils caressait les fesses du petit brun. Il dépassait les deux garçons de plus de 25 centimètres. Draco prit la main de son père et s'exclama :

-Touche papa ! Son cul est beau mais il est aussi bien ferme.

En disant cela, Draco mit la main de son père sur la fesse qui était libre, l'autre occuper par la main de Malfoy junior. Lucius oublia ce qu'il allait dire et s'occupa avec son fils du beau derrière de Harry. Il mit sa main sur la hanche nue de Harry (son maillot est au dessus du nombril) et s'approcha un peu plus. Tous les trois commençaient à avoir une érection bien dur. Harry avait un peu honte, il prenait son pied alors que Draco et Lucius ne ressentaient sûrement rien. Les caresse de Lucius se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Le blond lança un regard à son fils et passa sa main dans le pantalon d'Harry, Draco le suivit. La peau du brun était douce au toucher, une peau de bébé. Lucius s'amusa à passer son doigt dans la fente.

Harry avait chaud, innocent sur ce sujet particulier, il se demandait pourquoi Draco et Lucius lui faisaient ça. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa passer un soupir, son érection était douloureuse tellement qu'elle était dur. Le brun était presque certain que du liquide séminal sortait de son pénis. De l'autre côté de son corps, Lucius et Draco n'en menaient pas large. Ils l'auraient bien pris là, dans le hall, mais ils voulaient attendre le troisième espion. Lucius ne put s'empêcher de jouer avec l'entrée du brun et de commencer à lui mettre un doigt, en essayant de coller son érection sur la cuisse du novice pour aussi prendre du plaisir. L'antre du griffondor était chaud et étroit. Il laissa son doigt dedans et le tourna dans tous les sens. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il avait chaud sous ses nouvelles sensations, le doigt que Lucius bougeait était bon, trop bon. Il ne comprenait pas, est ce que c'était ça le sexe ? Si oui, pourquoi ils faisaient ça ? Ses espions se rendaient-ils au moins compte qu'il aimait ça ? Harry avait l'impression de profiter de Lucius et Draco parce qu'il aimait ce qu'ils faisaient et qu'ils ne devraient peut-être pas le faire. Il ne savait pas, il était perdu, déboussolé. Qu'est ce que les Malfoy voulaient ? Sa respiration devenait difficile, malgré toutes ses questions, il adorait cette sensation... Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il s'empala sur le doigt et colla son érection contre la cuisse de Lucius tout en gémissant. Draco et Lucius arrêtèrent tout mouvement, si Harry refaisait un bruit comme ça, ils allaient le prendre, là sur le sol, à sec, et tant pis pour l'autre espion, il se rattraperait plus tard.

Harry prit le manque de mouvement pour un dégoût, un rejet. Il se détestait d'avoir succombé au désir. Le brun s'enfuit des bras des espions en essayant de s'expliquer :

-Je... suis désolé... Je pensais pas faire de mal !... Excusez-moi... J'aimais bien... Alors... J'ai pas pu... Désolé !

Lucius et Draco se retenaient à grande peine de grogner et de jurer. Au début de ses excuses, ils pensaient que le petit brun allait les rejeter mais ils se sont rendus compte que le griffondor avait mal interprété leur silence. Ils connaissaient assez bien Harry pour comprendre que celui ci s'en voulait pensant avoir mal fait. Draco allait expliquer à Harry qu'ils voulaient le prendre, là maintenant, et qu'il ne devait surtout pas s'en vouloir, il était trop bandant, quand une voix rauque le devança :

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !

Les trois jeunes hommes interrompirent leurs pensées au son du cri et des bruits d'objets fracasser. Ils coururent jusqu'à la cuisine, leur baguette déjà dans leurs mains et des sorts au bout de leurs langues. En entrant dans la cuisine, ils éclatèrent de rire face à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots, était à terre, la nourriture renversée sur lui. Il avait glissé et avait essayé de se rattraper à la nappe mais elle avait suivi et toute la nourriture lui était tombée dessus.

Lucius se reprit vite et lança un sort pour que toute la nourriture disparaisse et nettoya Severus et ses vêtements. Severus et Lucius était eux aussi habillés pareils. Pantalon en cuir gris mercure clair et une chemise longue qui leur arrivait au bas des cuisses, attachée du nombril jusqu'aux clavicules. La chemise de Severus était noire comme ses yeux alors que celle de Lucius était gris clair. Harry qui commençait à se calmer, dit entre deux hoquets qu'il allait chercher des pizzas. Il avait vu une pizzeria en passant. Les espions ne firent aucunes remarques, Harry leur avait déjà fait goûter ce repas délicieux. Pendant qu'Harry allait chercher les pizzas, Lucius et Draco expliquèrent à Severus ce qui c'était passé. Harry revint au bout de trente minutes avec trois pizzas, fromage, crustacés, et 4 saisons, il avait profité de l'air frais pour calmer sa libido. Ce coup ci, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement dans la cuisine où ses espions parlaient tranquillement, il entendit Severus parler :

-Tu penses qu'on devrait lui demander quand ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas si Harry va dire oui alors... répondit Draco

-Me demander quoi ?

-Bah tu l'as maintenant la réponse Severus, on peut lui demander maintenant.

-Bon voilà on se demandait si tu voulais vivre avec nous plutôt qu'au square ?

Harry n'en revenait pas, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'ils lui demanderaient ça, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il se dépêcha de répondre positivement en disant qu'il aurait juste à récupérer ses vêtements et fut étonné de leur réponse :

-NON !

Ses espions lui interdirent de remettre ses soit disant vêtements. les espions ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire et refuseraient que Harry remette ses affaires malgré ses protestations. Pour couper court à la conversation, Severus proposa à Harry d'aller mettre les pizzas dans le salon tandis qu'il ramenait l'apéritif, Draco les verres, et Lucius les couverts. Ils s'installèrent à quatre sur le divan en forme de U, devant une table basse. La conversation allait bon train, ils étaient au dessert quand Draco demanda à Harry :

- C'est quoi ton plus grand regret ? Dans le fait de ne pas avoir pu être comme tous les autres ?

Harry répondit la tête basse, les joues rouges et en jouant avec ses doigts :

-C'est d'être encore puceau... Je veux dire, j'ai pas pu prendre autant de plaisir que les adolescents. Et puis, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai parce que je n'arrive plus à donner ma confiance aux gens et pour ma première fois, je voudrais le faire avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, je ne crois plus trop en l'amour. Et j'ai confiance en Ron, Hermione, Remus et vous. Mais je me vois très mal le faire avec Ron ou Hermione !

Severus grogna de satisfaction, Harry n'était pas contre le fait de coucher avec eux. En se souvenant plutôt de ce que ses compagnons lui avait dit, il ajouta l'air de rien :

- Harry, viens ici. C'est injuste, Lucius et Draco ont pu voir comment t'allait le pantalon mais pas moi...

Harry voulut protester mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il le poussa vers Severus. Les Malfoy avaient bien compris qu'après ce qu'Harry venait d'avouer, Severus n'allait pas le laisser passer la nuit vierge. Harry tomba sur le torse de Severus, sa tête dans son cou. Severus avait tout juste eu le temps d'ouvrir ses jambes pour que leurs bassins se touchent. Lucius et Draco se déplacèrent à droite et à gauche du maître des potions.

Snape massait déjà les fesses du petit brun. Il passa une main dans le pantalon très vite suivit par celle de Lucius. Severus pouvait sentir l'excitation de Harry et sa respiration devenir plus forte. Draco commença à caresser une des cuisses de Harry et effleurer de son autre main les hanches de Severus. Lucius rentra directement un doigt en Harry ne voulant attendre plus longtemps pour retrouver sa chaleur. Le brun se mordit la lèvre à sang pour s'empêcher de gémir comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Il sentit les longs doigts de Severus frôler ses testicules et abaisser son boxer. Il commençait à douter. Ses espions voulaient-ils du sexe avec lui ? Ou ils avaient juste pitié de lui ? Ou faisaient-ils cela innocemment ? Il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas leur dire non, il aimait cette sensation. Seulement, il n'était toujours pas sûr des raisons et il avait peur dans souffrir plus tard Est-ce que les espions étaient excités comme lui l'était ? Le maître de potions devait bien sentir qu'il bandait et s'il ne disait rien c'était parce qu'il était consentant non ?

Severus en avait marre de ce pantalon de merde. Il ne pouvait pas aller là où il le voulait et il sentait que Lucius n'arrivait pas à bouger sa main comme il le voulait non plus. Le pantalon était vraiment trop serré. Severus continuait à maudire ce pantalon souhaitant le bruler. Draco avait remarqué la mine renfrognée de son parrain et il comprit vite le problème.

Le blond passa une main entre les deux hommes et défit le bouton d'Harry. Il descendit ensuite la fermeture éclair tout doucement en frôlant l'érection du brun, qui était loin d'être petite. Dès que Severus sentit le pantalon se détendre, il défit sa main pour la passer devant et prit les testicules d'Harry, les massa avec douceur. Au même moment, Lucius comprit qu'il pouvait accéder plus facilement à l'antre d'Harry. Lucius mit deux doigts en Harry et fit des allers retours assez lents. Harry n'en pouvait plus, maintenant il était sûr que ses espions voulaient sa mort. Il sentait les mains douces de Draco sur son torse, les doigts fins de Lucius qui entraient et sortaient de lui et la main de Severus qui jouait avec ses testicules. Il gémit fortement et décida d'agir. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et descendit son pantalon jusqu'au bas de ses fesses. Il essaya de le défaire complètement mais c'était difficile puisqu'il était sur son professeur de potion surtout qu'il évitait son regard. Lucius l'aida à défaire son pantalon et poussa Harry sur son meilleur ami tout en maintenant les hanches de ce dernier. Harry se retrouva la tête dans le cou de Severus et son derrière en l'air.

Lucius écarta les fesses d'Harry rapprocha doucement sa tête, il souffla et lécha le contour de l'entrée. Draco, voyant que Harry n'avait plus peur, alla lécher l'érection du brun. Le blond fut surprit de gouter le liquide séminal d'Harry. Potter était vraiment excité. Severus s'occupa d'enlever la veste d'Harry, il embrassa le cou du petit puis descendit petit à petit jusqu'au téton. Harry commençait à crier d'une voix aiguë. Il mit une main dans les cheveux de Draco et de Lucius et les caressa doucement. Il sentit la langue de Lucius partir et il grogna de mécontentement. Malfoy père sourit et enfonça deux doigts en Harry, qui hurla de bonheur. Lucius rapprocha sa tête de l'oreille d'Harry, il murmura d'une voix rauque :

-Mon fils est le soumis de Severus, Draco obéit à tous les ordres de Severus pendant le sexe. Mais après Draco peut faire ses choix pour sa vie. Je veuw que tu sois le mien. Le veux tu ?

-Hum... Lucius... Ouiiiiiiii, je veux biiiien hmmmmmmm.

Harry aurait pu être vexé par ce que Lucius lui avait dit. Il lui avait demandé une soumission totale par rapport au sexe. Mais le brun même s'il ne connaissait rien en la matière il savait déjà qu'il était du genre soumis. Puis son espion n'avait pas dit sa ← ça avec méchanceté ou cruauté. Malfoy senior, heureux de la réponse, mit plus de fougue en bougeant ses doigts. Il vit Severus donner une potion à Harry pour que son anneau de chair ce décontracte plus facilement. Lucius savait que Severus en avait toujours deux ou trois sur lui. Il caressa la nuque du maître des potions et l'embrassa juste au-dessus de la tête de son brun. Après qu'ils dussent se séparer par manque d'air, le grand blond s'attaqua au cou de son petit soumis. Severus lui, repartit sur son torse en tendant une main pour masturber Draco. Draco commençait à avoir mal au cou, la position n'était pas très confortable. Il décida de quand même continuer sentant que Harry était bientôt à sa fin. Il se sentit récompensé par la main de son amant qui faisait des allers et retours sur sa propre érection douloureuse. Harry allait bientôt venir et essaya de le dire :

-Lucius... hmm... oui... plus... je vais venir ! Je peux... hein... Luciiiiius ?

Ouiiiiiiiii... Hum... j'en peu plus ! C'est bon ! S'il te plait Lusssss !

Harry avait mis ses deux mains dans la chevelure de Draco dans une demande explicite d'accélérer. Demande qui fut acceptée puisque Draco mit beaucoup plus de vigueur dans ses va et vient. Lucius grogna de contentement, il autorisa Harry à jouir dans la bouche de son fils qui avala tout. Malfoy senior aurait préféré être le premier à gouter Harry mais il n'avait pas refusé la demande heureux que Harry ait compris et lui demande la permission. Il attrapa la tête de son fils pour l'embrasser et gouter le goût de son soumis. Il pénétra Harry, gémissant dans la bouche de son fils. Harry avait à peine eu le temps de se remettre de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Lucius fit descendre Harry de Severus, il mit les mains d'Harry sur les cuisses de Severus, les genoux du brun par terre et rapprocha un peu plus le bassin d'Harry vers lui.

Harry tourna la tête et Lucius bondit sur ses lèvres. Lucius joua avec la langue d'Harry avec passion, puis il s'adoucit et découvrit la bouche de son amant. Lucius quitta la bouche de Harry pour laisser le petit respirer. Harry ne retenait plus ses gémissements sous les va et vient très lent de Lucius. L'homme lui ordonna de regarder devant lui et Harry vit Draco s'empaler sur le pénis dur de son professeur, le dos de Draco contre le torse de Severus. Il se rendait compte que Draco ressentait la même chose que lui et ça l'excitait encore plus. Il sentait l'érection de Lucius en lui, la peau était douce contrastant avec la dureté et la grosseur du sexe en lui. Il savait que le blond n'était pas entré complètement en lui et pourtant, il se sentait déjà rempli. Il aimait ça, cette sensation d'être rempli, complet.

Harry se retrouva la tête entre les jambes de Draco qui descendait et montait sur Severus. Lucius sentait l'étroitesse du jeune brun, pourtant son érection passait. Harry était détendu et acceptait sa présence en lui ce qui lui fit énormément plaisir. Harry regardait l'érection de Draco et se souvenant de ce que le blond avait fait pour lui plus tôt il demanda l'autorisation pour sucer Draco. Lucius et Severus acceptèrent. Severus, qui était au fond du canapé, avança pour qu'Harry puisse prendre Draco dans sa bouche sans que le brun n'ait besoin de monter sur le divan. Severus commença à donner des coups de rein pour aider Draco à s'empaler sur son membre dressé et accéléra le rythme. Harry faisait sa première fellation, ce n'était pas facile. Draco bougeait des hanches pour aller à la rencontre de l'érection du maître des potions, il sortait et entrait dans la bouche de Harry sans que Harry puisse prendre son rythme. Harry attendait les gémissements de Draco et il était fier de pouvoir lui apporter un peu de plaisir. Lui même gémissait à cause des coups de rein de Lucius qui devenaient de plus en plus rapide. Il sentait un goût amer et sa bouche était remplit mais ça ne le dérangeait parce qu'il savait que son ami aimait ça. Draco n'était pas habitué à un rythme si calme, il en voulait plus :

-Severus... Lucius... Harry peut... venir ?

Harry ne comprenait pas la demande de Draco mais il entendit les grognements positifs des deux hommes. Alors qu'il se retirait pour demander ce qu'il devait faire, il ne put que gémir fortement Lucius avait changé ses coups de rein par des coups de butoir et le brun ne pouvait que hurler son plaisir. Il vit Severus descendre du canapé avec Draco. Le maitre des cachots était appuyé sur le canapé il enfonça brusquement son érection dans son soumit. Il prit les jambes de Draco et les écarta. Harry comprit alors ce qu'ils voulaient quand Lucius le poussa près de l'entrée de son fils. Lucius vit son amant entrer dans son fils pendant que Severus le prenait aussi. Il se sentait excité par cette vue plus que alléchante. Il embrassa son fils pendant que les deux bruns s'embrassaient. À bout de souffle ils s'écartèrent, Lucius exigea que Harry embrasse Draco. Harry n'avait pas encore pu embrasser Draco et accepta volontiers. Pendant ce temps Severus et Lucius s'attaquèrent aux cous de leurs compagnons. Lucius recommença à donner des coups de butoir obligeant Harry à faire de même avec Draco. Severus laissait Draco monter et descendre sur sa verge et s'amusait avec les tétons de son blond.

Draco et Harry n'en pouvaient plus, ils ne faisaient que gémir et n'arrivaient plus à s'embrasser. À chaque fois que Severus rentrait en Draco, il rencontrait le gland de Harry qui frottait contre le sien. Il adorait cette sensation, l'étroitesse de Draco et le frottement d'un autre pénis. C'était un peu douloureux pour Draco dû aux doubles pénétrations mais il était comblé. Il adorait les coups de rein d'Harry et de Severus et il souhaitait que jamais ça ne s'arrête. Harry avait du mal à suivre l'allure de Lucius, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, il entendait Draco gémir aussi et Lucius grogner de contentement. Draco jouit après avoir demandé l'autorisation de Severus. Le professeur de potion suivit et Harry sentit le sperme de Severus sur son érection. Harry continuait de rentrer dans Draco qui hurlait de plaisir. Harry demanda l'autorisation de jouir aussi, il était lui aussi au bord de la jouissance. Lucius refusa, il essaya de se retenir et de ne pas se vider en Draco. Il essayait tellement fort que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Lucius donnait des coups de butoir au brun, il savait déjà qu'Harry n'arriverait pas à se lever le lendemain tellement il n'y allait pas de main morte. Son antre étroit et chaud le rendait fou, il avait accepté si vite sa présence en lui. En plus il avait tout de suite trouvé la prostate du jeune le faisant hurler de plaisir. Et les pores se renfermaient sur son sexe parce que Harry était à bout, il allait bientôt jouir. Il jouit dans le corps de son brun en gémissant son nom. Harry, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de jouir alors que son amant venait de le faire en lui. Lucius le retourna et il se pencha vers son le gland rouge d'Harry. Il le lécha doucement puis se mit à le suçoter et l'aspirait dans sa bouche. Harry ne put que gémir et demander plus :

-S'il te plait... je t'en pris... Luciusssssssss... oui… là.. c'est bon... hmmm... s'il te plait...je veux venir...hmmmmmmmmm… OUIIII !

Quand Harry entendit le grognement l'autorisant à jouir, il jouit dans la bouche de son homme qui avala le tout. Il n'eut que le temps de dire à Lucius qu'il voulait dormir que celui-ci le prit dans ses bras pour aller le porter en haut, dans le lit. Il furent suivit rapidement de Severus qui portait Draco, endormi. Les journalistes ne purent voir le survivant pendant quatre jours. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi. Mais si vous le demandiez à ses espions, ils répondraient, avec un sourire ironique, qu'il avait encore survécu, et dans un murmure ils rajouteraient mais ce coup ci au plaisir...

FiN


End file.
